A Super Spoof!
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Marvelous spoofs a horror movie and that's when things get wild! But it's not as insane as some of my others though.


**A/N: Another funny! But it might not be as funny as the previous one called: _Why You Should Not Give Out Prank Phone Calls._**

* * *

><p>One night at the Shiba house Jayden and his team were watching a scary movie called <em>Scream,<em> Emily was watching the movie though her fingers while the rest of the team was throwing popcorn at the TV, "This movie is da scariest movie I have eva seenz." Kevin said with his mouth full and throwing popcorn at the TV.

"Calm down buddy!" Mike screamed as he jumped up and smacked Kevin's face!

Kevin picked up a knife and was going to stab Mike like what was happening on the TV behind them, "DIE YOU DONKEY!" Kevin screamed as he dropped the knife on the floor and then he jumped on Mike's back!

"Giddy up horse!" Kevin screamed as he and Mike fell into the TV and broke the TV, "YOU IDIOTS!" Ji screamed as he jumped up off the couch and began to hit Mike and Kevin one hundred times with his stick.

"STOP IT MY DONKEY!" Kevin screamed as he jumped up and ran into Ji's room and opened up Ji's closet.

"OH NO! MY CLOTHES!" Ji screamed then he ran into his room and saw that Kevin had already tore up all seven pairs of Ji's new clothes!

"NNNOOOO!" Ji screamed as he fell on his knees and started to cry.

Meanwhile in the living room the Samurai Rangers heard a knock at their door so Jayden answered it, "Hello?" Jayden asked as he opened up the door only to see Ghostface standing there!

"AAAHHH!" Jayden screamed as he quickly shut the door, but it didn't shut all the way because Ghostface had stuck his foot in the door way to stop it from closing on him!

"OOOWWW!" Ghostface screamed as he fell on the door busting it down on top of Jayden.

"Someone help Jayden!" Emily screamed as all of the Samurai Rangers (expect for Kevin) ran to Jayden and helped him up and helped him away from Ghostface.

But before Jayden could get too far away from Ghostface; Ghostface jumped up and tore off the black clothes and the stupid mask.

"AAHHH! He's naked!" Mike screamed as he covered his eyes and fell down to the ground.

"I'm not naked you moron!" Marvelous said as he brushed his hair back like he was so sexy.

"You think your hair is sexier, but it's not! The short hair style is the way to go." Jayden said as he slightly touched the top of his head.

"Would you two stop acting like girls and get to the point why this pinhead is here, okay pinhead?" Mia said to Jayden then she shook her head.

"Okay Marvelous, why are you here?" Jayden asked as he looked Marvelous right in the eyes with hate because he and Marvelous were still on the subject of _who's hair is sexier?_

"I'm here because my girlfriend Luka can do nothing, but talk about you and I have reason to believe that she's in love with your hair and not mine!" Marvelous replied as he picked up a chair and threw it to the ground.

"Don't hurt my stuff donkey!" Jayden said as he grabbed Marvelous' shoulder and pulled him away from the chair.

"You touched me! Law suit! Law suit!" Marvelous yelled as he jumped up and down around the room.

At that same time Kevin ran out on his legs and hands and holding shredded clothes in his mouth, "Come back here you dog!" Ji screamed as he chased Kevin around the room.

"All of you are insane!" Marvelous yelled as he ran over to Jayden and stom ped on Jayden's foot!

"OOOWW! YOU IDIOT!" Jayden screamed as he jumped up and down holding his foot.

"Aww...Poor baby! Better stop jumping around because your short hair might get all sweaty." Marvelous said as he pushed Jayden to the ground.

Then Marvelous got hit hard by Kevin sending him to the floor, "MOMMY!" Marvelous screamed as he fell on the floor, but he quickly jumped back up! "Think you could beat me? The sexy hair dude?" Marvelous asked as he got into a fighting pose.

"I KNOW I CAN BEAT YOU!" Kevin screamed as he jumped up in the air and onto Marvelous' back.

Marvelous jumped up in the air and Kevin's head went through the ceiling, "YOU DONKEY!" Kevin screamed as he moved his head around.

Marvelous fell back down to the floor and brushed himself off, "Now that we've gotten that taken care of lets get back to business." Marvelous said as he straighten out his clothes.

But Kevin fell down on top of Marvelous' head, "OOWWW!" Marvelous screamed as he and Kevin fell back down to the floor.

"You idiot!" Marvelous screamed as he punched Kevin in the nose.

"YOU DONKEY!" Kevin screamed as he ran to the refrigerator and pulled out some of Mia's cooking. "Now I shall beat you over your head with this rock of food!" Kevin screamed as he attacked Marvelous with some of Mia's cooking.

Marvelous quickly jumped up and ran around the room being chased by Kevin, but Ji ran up to Kevin and began to beat him with his stick, "Ji, you're...in...your..swimming...trunks!" Kevin managed to scream as he fell to the ground still being beat by Ji.

"Ji stop it!" Mia ran up to Ji and held his arm back.

"You wanna fight me too?" Ji asked as he turned to face her with hate in his eyes.

"I'm getting out of here! You're all insane!" Marvelous screamed as he ran out of the Shiba house screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: THE END! PLEASE REVIEW! AND I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE BY THIS!**


End file.
